David Wymack
The Foxes' coach and Kevin's father. Appearance He is tall and has tribal flame tattoos on his forearms. Life Wymack was friends with Kayleigh Day. They had sex on at least one occasion, at which Kevin was conceived. Kayleigh taught him to play Exy. After her death, he keeps in touch with Kevin, although he doesn't know Kevin is his son. A few years ago, he shattered his hip and has to take prescription medicine for the pain. During his physical therapy, he met Abby and got her the job as team nurse of the Foxes. The team is split 50/50 on whether the two of them are a couple or not. Character Wymack puts up a tough act in front of the Foxes, but he genuinely cares about them. He deals with their antics using both threats and sarcasm. The Foxes Coach Wymack founded the Foxes to give people from difficult backgrounds another chance. Contrary to popular belief, this isn't a publicity stunt. Wymack is seen as idealistic for this. To ensure the safety of his players, he goes beyond what a coach is supposed to do and even houses some players temporarily in his or Abby's appartment. He is protective of them and offers to help Neil if the cousins and Kevin pose too much of a problem, but mostly keeps out of the team's personal affairs. Kevin went to Wymack's hotel room at the Exy winter banquet when his hand was broken. He had Abby fix his hand up and brought him back to Palmetto State with him. Coaching Methods Wymack lets the Foxes determine their hierarchy by themselves. Instead of intervening in their fights, he only assigns them more exhausting drills. To get the team to behave, he threatens them with having to run laps or even a whole marathon. Sometimes he also threatens to leave team members behind if they're to slow to, e.g. get on the bus, but this is an empty threat and everyone knows it. Wymack repeatedly tells his team members to not over-exert themselves on the court, especially if they are injured. He would rather lose a game than have a player indisposed for future games. Apartment His apartment is a twenty-minute car drive from the airport. He lives on the 7th floor in apartment number 724. He has a living room, a bedroom and an office, as well as a bathroom and a kitchen. His flat is generally messy, with paperwork, empty coffee mugs and overflowing ashtrays everywhere. He has a whole shelf of Exy-related books in his office. The front gate of his apartment complex closes at midnight and can only be opened with a key. There is a laundry room in the basement. Wymack is the only one living on the 7th floor. The apartment was build around the same time as the Foxhole Court. The builders anticipated an interest in the apartments to be near the stadium for games. This didn't occur, though, because the Foxes failed to perform. The lower floors are pretty filled and the middle floors get rented out during football season. The two top floors are relatively empty. Habits Coach Wymack doesn't lock his door when he is inside, a habit Neil finds unnerving. When Wymack is too lazy to cook, he calls Abby to do it for him. He claims to be allergic to cleaning supplies, but this has not been medically confirmed. Abby has called the legitimacy of his claim into debate.Category:Character Category:Coach Category:Exy Category:Palmetto State Category:Fox